lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Juuban Academy Standard Uniforms
Below are the official standard uniforms for students both male and female are required to wear. Students may still continue to customize the uniform to their liking so long as they wear what is provided. However, in the events that the school is unable to provide a uniform to a student for whatever reason, you are and can still wear a school uniform from your previous school. Girls Uniforms Pre-K thru Second Grade Students that are in the grades Pre-K through Second Grade girls are required to wear the standard grade school uniform that consists of a black long sleeved shirt with sleeve cuffs, neckerchief and a white pleted skirt. The summer uniform is a half sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves, neckerchief and a black pleated skirt. Black or Brown suede sues are normally worn with the uniform on top of a sailor like hat with black tassels. The colors vary by grade: Purple is Pre-K, Green is First Grade and Red is Second Grade. Third thru Eighth Grade Students that are in the grades Third through Eighth Grade are required to wear the standard uniform that consists of a white long sleeved sailor uniform shirt with white collar and colored stripes going down it on both sides, colored bow, and a colored pleated skirt with a white stripe line going around at the end above the hem. The summer uniform is short sleeved with puffed sleeves with everything else remaining the same. Black or Brown suede shoes are normally worn with the uniform. The colors vary by grade: Blue is Third & Fourth Grade, Orange is Fifth Grade & Sixth, and Purple is Seventh & Eighth Grade. Ninth thru Twelfth Grade Students that are in grades Ninth through Twelfth Grade are required to wear two different standard uniforms. The standard uniform for Ninth and Tenth Grade girls consists of a long sleeved white oxford shirt with a red neck tie, overall dark red slightly pleated dress. The summer uniform is a short sleeved shirt but the rest of the outfit relatively remains the same. For Eleventh and Twelfth Grade girls, the standard uniform consists of a white oxford long sleeved t-shirt with a green neck tie with the Juuban Academy school emblem on it, long sleeved yellow jacket with gold trimmings and black wrist cuffs and a short black skirt. Brown or Black suede shoes can be wore with this. fthird-eighthgrade.jpg|Third thru Eighth Grade Uniforms Fprek-secondgrade.jpg|Pre-K thru Second Grade Uniforms fninth-twelfthgrade.jpg|Ninth thru Twelfth Grade Uniforms Boys Uniforms Pre-K thru Second Grade Pre-K through Second Grade boys are required to wear the standard uniform that consists of a long sleeved white oxford shirt, neck tie, long sleeved jacket with white trimmings and pants. The summer equivalent of this uniform is a short sleeved white shirt with no jacket. Black or Brown suede shoes can be worn with the uniform. The colors vary by grade: Blue is Pre-K & Kindergarten, Purple is First Grade and Green is Second Grade. Third thru Eighth Grade Third through Eighth Grade boys are required to wear the standard uniform that consists of a white oxford shirt, long sleeved sweater jacket and plaid pants. The summer equivalent of this uniform is a short sleeved white shirt with a sweater vest. The colors vary by grade: Blue and Red is Third & Fourth Grade, Sea Green and Purple is Fifth & Sixth Grade, Green and Blue is Seventh & Eight Grade. Ninth thru Twelfth Grade Ninth through Twelfth Grade boys are required to wear two different uniforms. Ninth and Tenth Grade Boys are required to wear the standard uniform that consists of a dark blue (almost black even) long sleeved jacket and pants, white long sleeved oxford shirt and red neck tie. The jacket also has red trimmings on it. For Eleventh and Twelfth Grade boys wear the standard uniform that is an all over black uniform with gold trimmings and buttons on the jacket and a white long sleeved oxford shirt. There is no summer equivalent. Black or Brown suede shoes can be worn. mprek-secondgrade.jpg|Pre-K thru Second Grade Uniforms mthird-eighthgrade.jpg|Third thru Eighth Uniforms mninth-twelfthgrade.jpg|Ninth thru Twelfth Grade Uniforms Also See *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students *List of Juuban Academy Faculty